


i wake up (to your sunset)

by amoontea



Series: markhyuck galore!!1!1!! clikc for sum good tiem :-) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, video calling owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoontea/pseuds/amoontea
Summary: Damn it, differing time zones.





	i wake up (to your sunset)

**Author's Note:**

> im back!!! from my writer's block!!! ive overcome it woohoo mom are you seeing this?!
> 
> title is from simple plan's jet lag song and i know yall know it :))))))))))

“Wow, I didn’t know ‘edgelord’ was a color until now,” Donghyuck offhandedly comments, grinning when it prompts the male on the other line, Mark Lee, to scowl.

“ _Oh, come_ on _! I did not choose this room. This room_ chose _me_ ,” the other replies, a hand coming up to his hair to push it back when it unceremoniously falls and touches his brow, tickling him. There’s loud rustling as he repositions his mobile phone so that Donghyuck can get the best view of the room (and him. He knows Donghyuck _adores_ his side-profile).

Mark’s new dorm room is, more or less, on the high-end side of campus. Most of the decorations are in black and white—hence, Donghyuck’s comment—and they’re so modern Donghyuck’s almost rendered jealous if it hadn’t been so monochromatic. And the building has a strong wi-fi, too, so Donghyuck’s grateful that Mark immediately video-called him right after he finished moving in.

“ _They didn’t even bother to clear out the Hello Kitty stickers on the door, so I had to do it myself. I’m telling you; they left the_ ugliest _residue I’ve ever seen, like the Hello Kitty print itself is a lie or something. I can still feel them sticking on my fingers. Thought I was bestowed with Spider-Man’s powers for a while there_.”

“I wouldn’t have if I were you,” Donghyuck says as he rubs his eyes, getting sleepy. Damn it, differing time zones. He nuzzles against the pillow in front of him, burying half of his face into it as his other hand relentlessly keeps on holding up the phone in front of him. “Your door will have its own characteristics. Look how deceiving it can be! Just like you on our first meeting!”

“ _I mean, I didn’t mean to be looking so cool and whatnot. I have an image to maintain as someone who’s one year older than you_ ,” Mark says again, noticing Donghyuck’s sleepiness. He sighs while folding his arms in front of him and rests his chin onto it, leaning closer into his phone. “ _Go to sleep, Hyuck. It’s like…twelve? Eleven p.m. KST? Right? You’re a baby that needs his fulfilling 8-hour sleep._ ”

“Shut up. I’m not sleepy,” the younger replies when he, in fact, _is_ sleepy. Truth to be told, he misses Mark. So much. They’re making it work with this whole long-distance relationship ordeal, but Donghyuck feels like he’s going to lose it if he’s not holding onto Mark’s hand even for a day. “I’m just…tired, that’s all. And, hey, you weren’t even a tad bit cool when we met. You tripped over your own foot, remember?”

Mark chuckles despite the obvious mockery. “ _Yeah, I was too mesmerized with your beauty_ ,” he says before sighing dreamily, chuckling again as Donghyuck buries his face completely into his pillow in embarrassment, a muffled “jerk,” can be heard from it.

A brief silence follows after that, and Mark smiles to himself, hands busying themselves with arranging his brand new desk. “ _I’m gonna miss you so much, sunshine-for-a-face_ ,” he says softly. “ _We’re gonna make this work, all right? We have all the technology we can afford to stay in touch. Nothing’s gonna stop me from calling you right away when I feel like I’m gonna combust from how much I love you and in dire need to tell you that. This won’t be easy, I know, but I_ also _know you so well and you know me so well, too, and we’ve gone through a lot of things like a team. You’re a strong one, Hyuck. Just wait for me a little bit so that we can hug again for as long as you want it to be and—“_

Mark pauses to look in the direction of his phone to find that Donghyuck still has his face planted onto his pillow, his soft snores inaudible but enough that Mark can still catch it. He chuckles again—this time with more affection dripping from it.

“ _Oh, great, you’re asleep, aren’t you, baby? Must’ve been a long day for you_ ,” the older says. “ _I’ll try not to miss you too much while you’re having your beauty sleep. Goodnight, cutiepie. I’ll hang up since it’s a little bit creepy to watch you while you’re asleep. Okay?_ ”

Donghyuck mumbles something unintelligible in his sleep, shifting to a more comfortable position, and Mark takes that as a yes before grinning and leaves him to slip into his sweet, sweet dreamland.


End file.
